roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaius Palitianus
Gaius Palitianus is a minor character in the fifth season of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a wealthy merchant (''Armurarius) under the employment of Marcus Licinius Crassus and later Gaius Julius Caesar. He would supply weapons and armour for many legions, including the Legio I Licinii Crassi, Legio II Licinii Crassi and later the Legio IX Hispana. Background Early Life Palitianus was born in Rome sometime before 100 BC, into a Plebeian family. When he came of age, he went to work at his fathers privately owned forge, selling lower quality Gladius' and Pilums to the poorer Roman legionaries and Auxiliaries. After Cornelius Sulla won the Social War, Palitianus' family saw an increase in wealth as Sulla and Marcus Licinius Crassus were in need of replenishing their armies weapons. Along with this, Palitianus and his father began to purchase greater materials to forge weapons. Third Servile War In late 72 BC, Palitianus was called to Rome by Crassus, who had been granted command over 6 reformed legions to face the rebel Gladiator Spartacus and his slave rebellion. Crassus was now in need of armor and weapons to equip his two personally purchased legions, the Legio I and Legio II Licinii Crassi. Gallic Wars Following his dealings with Crassus to arm two entire legions in 72 BC, Palitianus became a wealthy citizen, buying a villa in Capua. A decade later, Palitianus was requested by Crassus to Caesar. Palitianus would aid to equip Caesar's Legions before the latter left for Gaul in 58 BC. The following year Palitianus moved back to Capua, marrying Plinia Pulla, daughter of a Plebeian born Aedile named Publius Plinius Pullus. Between 58 and 53 BC, Palitianus was again employed Crassus to arm the legions he would command against the Parthians. After Crassus' defeat by the Parthians, several of Palitianus' other employers would begin buying less weaponry and armour from him, believing Crassus' defeat was due to the quality of his stock. Despite this, Palitianus and his wealth was not affected. Once Caesar had finally conquered Gaul in 52 BC, Palitianus' reputation became even greater in Rome. He would begin to gain employment by numerous senators, including Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus himself. Civil War During the Civil War between Pompey and Caesar, Palitianus was again employed by Caesar, among several other Armurarius, to supply his legions. There were rumours by Caesar's supporters in the senate that Palitianus was also taking bribes from Pompey and his supporters and supplying weapons to their legions. Palitianus was considered by Mark Anthony in 43 BC to be added to the Proscriptions, but decided against it as it was unknown if he had provided weaponry or armour to Brutus or Cassius, and that he could be an important asset for future campaigns. Death Palitianus died in 40 BC, two years following the Battle of Philippi. Personality Palitianus displayed the typical power hungry attitude of a Roman, especially later in life when he began selling weaponry instead of making it, and found it an honor servicing Marcus Crassus and later Julius Caesar. Appearance Palitianus had the average appearance of a Roman, average height, with a clean shaving and stoic look. He displayed a power hungry and professional look throughout his meetings with Crassus and Caesar. Category:Roman Category:Rome residents Category:Spartacus: Season 5 characters